


What should I call this?

by Rosey00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey00/pseuds/Rosey00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry went back in time because of a hex Draco sent and a portkey. He meets his parents and their friends and enemy's. And he becomes a teacher's assistant for the DADA teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then Ginny Weasley would have been the Weasley to die at the battle of Hogwarts.

Harry sighed and took another sip of Butterbeer. He couldn't believe that he was at least twenty years in the past. Because is DRACONIAN LUCIUS MALFOY!  
"You okay, kid?" Aberforth asked. The kid had showed up and ordered Butterbeer but other than that hadn't said a word. The kid had bright green eyes and messy black hair and from what he had said a soft but no nonsense voice. And he was short. Aberforth thought that the kids was in his Third Year, but he seemed older.  
"What's the date?" the kid asked.  
"September 9th. The first Hogsmead weekend for the Hogwarts student," Aberforth said a bit worried. "Do you need to see a healer? Did you hit your head?"  
The boy chuckled and shook his head, "No, I'm fine but I forgot the date. I need to know because I have something important to do soon and I don't want to forget or miss it."  
That was when the first of the Hogwarts students walked through the door. The kid at the counter flicked his hood up without looking behind him.  
"James! I can't believe that you said that to her," one of the students said. Aberforth saw the hooded kid tense up.  
"Sirius, shut up!" James said. Then they started to fight. Sirius pushed James into the kid and the kid hit the counter and spilled his Butterbeer all over. Sirius's eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry!" James said as the kid stood up. The kid had one hand on the abused ribs and the other on his staff. Slowly the kid raised his staff until it was under James chin and he shut his eyes tightly and swallowed. Everyone in the café could feel the power flowing off the boy and moved off to the sides. The door opened and closed.  
"What's going on?"  
"Brother! One of your student bumped into a customer and well. . . it's at an impasse right now," Aberforth said to his brother. The kid looked over to Albus Dumbledore and lowered his staff and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't joking when I titled this. I really need to know!! And thanks to those who have ?kudoed?(is that a word? Is now) and especially to those who have commented.  
> Shameless promotion: Brothers. One shot of Draco and Harry with Harry being raised by the Malfoy's. The ending is pretty cute.

The kid sat down and asked for a refill of Butterbeer. James's friends grabbed him and hauled him backward. James swatted them away and sat next to the kid as he got a refill of Butterbeer.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm James Potter," he said holding out his hand for the kid. The kid leaned his staff up against the counter and grabbed his offered hand.

"Hadrian Clear," he said as he let go of James's hand. "I'm sorry for reacting badly."

"Badly? Haa. Anyway, how's your ribs?"

"You didn't get my ribs, you got my stomach."

"Hee. How's your stomach?"

"Probably fine."

"Probably?"

"Do I look like a Healer?"

"No, you look like your twelve," James said bluntly. He could hear his friends in the background gasping and he could almost hear Professor Dumbledore frowned. Hadrian looked over at James with wide green eyes, tears about to spill over.

"I- I'm si-sixt-teen!" Hadrian mumbled, before his shoulder's drooped and he put his face into his arms on the counter. James placed a hand on his back, before bursting out laughing.

"Really? Coulda fooled me!" James kept laughing. Hadrian looked up at him, tears having not spilled over yet, and reached around James head to hit him lightly. James blinked at Hadrian for a moment, before ruffling Hadrian's hair. Hadrian swatted his hand away and took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Who are your friends?" Hadrian asked.

"Ohh, right. The one with a book is Remus Lupin, and the sexy one is Sirius Black, and then Peter Pettigrew," James intoduced his friends. Hadrian looked back, smiled, and nodded.

"Dear boy, where do you go to school?" Dumbledore said making his presences known to the five teenagers. Hadrian looked at him and seemed to remember he was there.

"I don't go to school yet. I just got here a couple days ago," he technically wasn't lying.

"Well, then were are your parents? I would like to invite you to Hogwarts."

"Dead."

"Relatives?"

"Merlin, I hope they stay in their graves!"

"Godparents?"

"Both of them are dead."

"Adopted parents?"

"I'm emancipated. Have been since I was fifteen"

"Well then, I'll ask you. Would you like to got to Hogwarts to finish your education?" Dumbledore offered. Hadrian looked over at James, who was nodding. Hadrian looked back at the Professor.

"Might as well. It would be better than not finishing my education at all," Hadrian agreed. James whopped with joy, but his friends looked at each other, they were worried. "I'll need to head to Gringotts first."

"I'll take him!!" James offered.

"Okay, you need to take a Professor, though."

"I'll be right back!!" James said to Hadrian, then ran out. After a couple of awkward minutes later, James ran back in with a teacher right behind him.

"So, a student needs to go to Gringotts?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"A new student yes."

"Whose all going?" she asked looking at the five teenagers. They all raised their hand's. She sighed. "All right. Let's make this quick, I need to get back and grade papers. They all flooed to Gringotts, London District, and Hadrian asked them all to wait outside while he went in, and they complied, James a bit reluctantly. Harry didn't want them to see what happened when the goblins found out he was twenty years in the past. He still held a grudge, a small one, against Draconian Malfoy.


End file.
